Yaserobik
by Samekian
Summary: Bardock, Jinja and company are going to Yaserobik to ressurect Nail, but unfortunately...they are going to run into some resistance. As always, I advise reading my other fics before reading this one because they are sequential.


*For some reason, when I upload this story, all of the .... that I put in, turn into . Sorry if it is confusing to read.oh well, enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Everyone ready?" Trunks yelled as he slipped a backpack full of supplies onto his shoulder.  
  
They made a circle around Bardock and began checking what they were bringing. Everyone was in their fighting gi, and the girls, Pan, Maron and Jinja, had packs full of unnecessary supplies. Unfortunately Trunks had to carry Pan's and Jinja's, and Bardock ended up carrying Maron's.  
  
"Off to King Kai's planet then!" Bardock said as they all lay a hand on his shoulders and disappeared.  
  
Veins began to pop out of Nail's arms as he held Gogeta's ki blast with one of his own. Gohan and Piccolo were on each side of him, helping him push back the Level 4 Saya-jin's enormous power.  
  
Gogeta had a smile on his face, "Is this all you have?" he asked the three warriors.  
  
"NOW!!" Piccolo yelled as Gohan and Nail went level 2, their golden aura's increasing drastically and their side of the beam widening.  
  
Gogeta looked on in shock as their beam was slowly being reflected back at them. "We are giving all we got and they aren't letting up." he thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly the four combatants felt five ki's appear nearby them. They all stopped for a minute and searched for the source.  
  
"Nail-san!" Jinja yelled as she ran over to the tired Namek. She gave him a respectful bow and Piccolo smirked. As Jinja looked up she saw Piccolo standing behind her mentor. Her eyes widened as if she saw a legend. She ran over and bowed to Piccolo.  
  
The old Namek patted her head lightly and looked up at his son, "So, this is your pupil?" he asked. Nail nodded.  
  
Jinja stood up straight and said "Hello Piccolo-san, I'm Jinja!"  
  
Everyone chuckled softly then greeted each other. As everyone talked, King Kai went out to see what was going on.  
  
Bardock turned to him, "King Kai, have you ever heard of the planet Yaserobik?" he asked.  
  
"Yaserobik..Yaserobik..hmmm, it sounds familiar...ah yes, Yaserobik, it isn't really a planet.more like a planet-size prison for three of the strongest and evil beings in the universe. Where did you here about it?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well you see." Trunks began as he turned to Nail, "we can't wish you back with the Earth Dragonballs because Shen Long can't resurrect the Nail that fused with Piccolo, so he told us to go to the planet Yaserobik. The Dragon there has the power to bring you back.."  
  
King Kai looked at them for a second.."ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!" he yelled after the realization hit him. "It took hundreds of thousands of years for the Supreme Kai to track down and catch the 'Kazoku Clan', which consisted of some of the greatest fighters in all the universe. When he defeated them, with the help of many fighters from different galaxies, he cast a spell, which threw them into a deep sleep, then encased them into the core of a planet. Some of the great fighters stayed behind to protect the planet..even some Saya-jins and Namekians were there."  
  
Everyone stood there, speechless.  
  
King Kai continued, "I would imagine every race lived peacefully, because we haven't heard of the Kazoku since those terrible years long ago, and it is possible that one of the Namekians created a set of Dragonballs, but I don't know if calling on the Dragon, or maybe even your ki may awaken their slumber, then the whole universe would be in danger."  
  
"It's alright, you guys don't have to wish me back." Nail started, "I'm fine here."  
  
Jinja looked at him with tears in her eyes, "No! I made you a promise!" she screamed.  
  
Gohan looked down at her and remembered when he had to go to Namek when he was just a boy, for almost the same reason.  
  
"I am going no matter what." she added.  
  
Bardock admired Jinja's bravery, "Yeah, me too! You're my best friend Nail, I gotta help you out, King Kai, we will be careful. Please just point me in the direction." The young Saya-jin finished.  
  
King Kai grumbled, "Why doesn't anyone listen to me eh? Did everybody lose respect!?" he said almost to himself.  
  
Suddenly Goku walked up to him, "C'mon Kai, just let the kids have an adventure, how strong can those guys be anyway? Have you felt Bardock's power?"  
  
Trunks nodded, "I doubt they can be that strong."  
  
Everyone began to agree. A vein began to bulge out of King Kai's head, and he began to grind his teeth. He raised his arm and pointed into the direction of the planet, "If anything bad happens....I had nothing to do with it." he whispered to everyone.  
  
They all smiled and the small group surrounded Bardock again. The Saya-jin concentrated and after a few minutes, felt a ki source, "That must be it." He thought as he looked up.  
  
He locked eyes with Nail for a moment, "Good luck my friend." the Namek said to him. Bardock nodded and disappeared, along with Jinja, Trunks, Maron, and Pan.  
  
"Goku, they are getting in way over their heads.." King Kai said sadly.  
  
"I feel an enormous ki, but it is dormant." Piccolo added.  
  
"Why didn't the Supreme Kai just kill them?" Goku asked curiously. King Kai chuckled, "They tried...for days...but no one had enough power to destroy their bodies.."  
  
All the warrior's eyes widened and they looked at the short God. "I don't think they should have gone." Nail thought to himself, as he felt Bardock's ki appear far, far away.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Goten yawned and stretched lazily as he opened his eyes for the first time that day. He looked over at his sleeping wife and smiled as he kissed her shoulder, then went over to Tsun's room. He watched his son sleep for a while then felt Bra walk in behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and put her chin on his shoulder, and they looked on together.  
  
Tsun slowly opened his eyes, "Papa...Mama." he said slowly.  
  
Their eyes widened and they slowly looked at each other. "Did...you...hear...that?" they said simultaneously.  
  
They looked down only to find Tsun sleeping again, so they slowly walked out of the room and back to their bedroom. Bra grabbed the phone quickly and dialed Trunks' house. "Hmm.," Bra said after a while, "no one is picking up."  
  
Goten shrugged so she put the phone down and dialed Master Roshi's house.  
  
The phone rang for a while but Roshi finally picked it up, "Kame Island." The old man said.  
  
"Master Roshi, it's Bra, put Maron on!" she said quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry Bra." Roshi started, "Maron left with Bardock somewhere, Trunks, Pan, and Jinja went with them."  
  
"..Oh, well if you see them, tell them little Tsun just said Mama and Papa!" she said with a hint of excitement in her voice.  
  
Goten raised an eyebrow and looked at his wife, "I'm pretty sure he said Papa, then Mama." he said with a sheepish smile on his face.  
  
Bra hung the phone up and a vicious battle ensued...well vicious for humans, but playful for Saya-jins. After a short while they stopped their wrestling and looked at each other.. "Where is everyone?" they asked themselves, then each other.  
  
Goten stood and tried to feel Trunks' ki. Bra looked up at her husband, his whole face was suddenly serious, as he searched the entire Earth for his best friend's ki. He shook his head after a few moments, then concentrated harder.  
  
"That's weird...He isn't on Earth, neither is Nail or Bardock." He said after slowly, pondering where they could be. "Trunks would have told me if they were goin to King Kai's place for a sparring match."  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with the battles that were going on a few days ago. Remember? You are about to go but Tsun took his first steps." Bra said after a brief pause.  
  
Goten nodded his head, "It was strange how I felt Nail's ki split...I thought he was just training again." He looked at Bra slowly, "I don't like this one bit...I'm gonna find out what's going on, and fix it."  
  
Bra smiled, "Ok honey...after Breakfast!" she said as the half-Saya-jin's eyes lit up and they both ran down to the kitchen.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"PURUM!!!, time for Breakfast! A young Saya-jin woman yelled from a small hut.  
  
Animals jumped around the small Saya-jin as he stopped playing with them and ran towards his house. As he ran, he felt two enormous powers circling each other overhead. He looked up to see his father fighting a green figure, they were evenly matched, neither gaining the advantage.  
  
Purum stopped, "Poppa, Uncle Bass, Breakfast!!!" he said as he ran inside happily.  
  
The two warriors looked at each other, "You go ahead Tomo, I'm not hungry." the Namek said with a smile.  
  
"You never are, Bass my old friend." the Saya-jin replied as he floated down to his hut.  
  
The Namek cooled down and stretched after his morning workout, then found a small tree to sit under and meditate. Tomo strolled in and kissed his wife, then sat down and patted his son on the head.  
  
"Poppa, when can I train with you?" Purum said after a short silence.  
  
"Purum...training with your father and uncle is dangerous...they are much stronger than you." His mother said before Tomo could answer.  
  
"Aww, Seruri, he is seven years old now. You've got to let him grow up and be prepared for-" Tomo started to say but Seruri put her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Prepared for what pop?" Purum asked, his young curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Nothing dear, I will train you, not your father." she said, then leaned over and whispered into her son's ear, "I always had the better technique anyway."  
  
Purum chuckled and Tomo raised his eyebrow, "What did you say...eh?"  
  
"Nothing, food is ready." Seruri stated as she placed the plates onto the table, and before sitting down, threw a canteen full of water out the window.  
  
"Thank you!" a voice shouted from outside.  
  
Bass took a small gulp of the water and set it aside, continuing his meditation, his ears picking up a ravaging noise coming from the hut. He smiled slowly, but then it disappeared as he began to concentrate. Suddenly he felt an enormous power appear on the planet. He searched inward and still felt the Kazoku, so his surprise turned into curiosity and fear. Tomo stumbled out and their eyes locked for a moment, then they both flew away.  
  
"What is it momma?" Purum asked as his mother dragged him away from the hut, into a small cave nearby.  
  
She peered out slowly, checking to see if there would be any visitors, all the while her son pulled at her shirt, asking what was going on.  
  
"This is it guys...Yaserobik." Bardock said slowly as they all looked around in awe. The pink sky was cluttered with blue clouds, the red grass swayed in the soft breeze. They all took in deep breaths of the sweet smelling air. As they slowly started to explore, Maron began to lag.  
  
Bardock walked back to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "You ok?" he said as his eyes went from her face to his forearm.  
  
He noticed his veins and muscles were bulging, and Maron had difficulty standing. He looked back to see Trunks Pan and Jinja in his condition.  
  
"Jinja, jump as high as you can!" he yelled back to her as she began to feel her weight put strain on her legs.  
  
The small Saya-jin crouched down and jumped with all her might, expecting to touch one of the clouds, but instead, seeing the tops of a few trees, then falling back to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
Trunks looked around then lifted up a small rock, his muscle flexing slowly, "The gravity must be fifty times that of Earth's." he said with shock in his voice.  
  
"If Earth is where you are from...then you should go back...This planet is not a pleasant place to stay." An ominous voice bellowed from a nearby mountain.  
  
They all looked over in shock.  
  
"Show yourself, we are not enemies, we have come to ask a favor!" Pan said in an innocent tone.  
  
"You will not get a favor from us...and we are the only ones here...so it would be best if you left!" the same voice said.  
  
"We can't go yet! I need to use the Dragonballs to resurrect my teacher!!!" Jinja said suddenly, with sadness and anger in her voice.  
  
Bass began to walk out slowly, Tomo watching the five mysterious aliens for any sudden movements, ready to strike.  
  
Jinja began to run up to the Namek with a surprised and happy face, and that was enough for Tomo. Before Bass could stop him, he powered up a huge blast and jumped up and out from the boulder, throwing it down onto the little girl. Everyone looked on in shock. Suddenly Bardock disappeared from Maron's side, her knees hitting the floor from the sudden disappearance of support, and the blast flying towards Jinja seemingly bounced off of her and flew into space. Bass and Tomo stood there in shock.  
  
"Impossible...how could she be that fast." Tomo thought to himself.  
  
"That was one of his strongest attacks." Bass started, "How did you do that little girl?"  
  
As the smoke cleared, Bass realized it wasn't the little girl, but Bardock that smacked Tomo's blast away. The half-Saya-jin's arm was steaming, his face cringing in pain as his limb went numb for a second.  
  
"He is pretty strong." Bardock thought to himself.  
  
"Incredible...your power is commendable indeed." Bass said as he walked over to him.  
  
Tomo powered down and flew towards the group. He noticed they all had high power levels, and the ki felt familiar.  
  
Trunks walked up to Bass and Tomo and offered his hand, "Hello, I am Trunks, this is Bardock, the little girl is my daughter Jinja, and those two over there are Pan, my wife, and Maron."  
  
"I am Bass, and this is Tomo." The tall Namek replied, "We are guardians of this planet, so I am sorry if we came off as rude earlier, Tomo is a Saya- jin after all.  
  
Tomo smiled and chuckled, his tail unraveled from his hips and swung around slowly.  
  
"Most of us are Saya-jin's too...actually we all are except for Maron over there." Trunks replied.  
  
"I new your ki felt familiar, only Saya-jins could be this strong!" Tomo started, "but tell me! Where are your tails!"  
  
"We are not full Saya-jins...our tails were permanently cut off when we were born...our fathers landed on Earth and married women of the human race...like that blond girl, Maron, over there, she is full human." Trunks explained.  
  
"This is all very interesting...please follow us to our home, we can talk and you can meet my wife Seruri and son Purum." Tomo said as he began to float off.  
  
They all followed, but Bardock ran over to Maron and lifted her onto his back, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it, think of it as training!" he said with a smile on his face.  
  
Maron chuckled and they flew after the others.  
  
"Don't worry Purum, it's gonna be ok. It looks like we have some guests." Seruri said as she came out of hiding, Purum's hand in hers.  
  
Tomo and Bass set down by Seruri, the Z warriors followed. They all greeted the Saya-jin woman and little boy.  
  
Purum blushed a bit and walked over to Jinja, "Hi, I'm Purum!" he said.  
  
Everyone looked down at the seven-year old, and a few gasps were heard.  
  
"Trunks.." Pan began to say, "He looks like my grandpa.." she uttered, Trunks nodding along in awe.  
  
"No kidding...he does look like my dad, huh!" Bardock said with a chuckle.  
  
"Yes, I am very interested to know who your fathers were." Tomo said after he explained to his wife that most of them were Saya-jins.  
  
"Well," Trunks began, "My father's name was Vegeta."  
  
Tomo's eyes widened as he fell to his knees, putting one of his arms over his chest and lowering his head, "You...your King Vegeta's heir?"  
  
Seruri followed slowly, looking up at Trunks with disbelief.  
  
Trunks shook his head and made them get up, "Please don't, I am not a prince. You don't owe me anything."  
  
Pan looked at Trunks for a moment, not fully realizing before that because she married Trunks, she was a Princess. She jumped on Trunks' back and hugged him tightly, "Oh my handsome Prince of Saya-jins!" she said with a smile on her face.  
  
He blushed and chuckled from all the attention, scratching the back of his head slowly.  
  
Finally Bardock broke in, "Hey, maybe you know my father! His name is Goku!"  
  
Tomo looked at Bardock with a surprised expression, "That isn't a Saya-jin name! You must be mistaken."  
  
"No, no," Trunks interjected, "Goku is the name a human gave him. His Saya- jin name is Kakorroto." It was quiet for a while. Tomo looked at Bardock for a moment. "My brother's name was Bardock...and his son's name was Kakorroto."  
  
Bardock returned Tomo's gaze. Everyone stood to the side and looked at the two Saya-jins, finally realizing the similarities. The way they stood, their eyes, their hair. A Smile began to grow on each of their faces. They lunged at each other, dancing and fighting, a small ritual that was long forgotten in Bardock's lineage.  
  
Tomo broke off, "Please, please, come inside we have much to talk about, tell me about my nephew...Goku, is it?"  
  
The two walked off, discussing and laughing heartily.  
  
Bass turned to the rest of the Z warriors, "Tell me again...why have you come?  
  
Jinja looked up at the Namek, "My teacher, who was also a Namek, died in a terrible battle against himself. After that, our Dragon couldn't wish him back so he sent us here...he said your Dragon would resurrect him."  
  
Bass nodded, "I see...I would like to help you, but I'm afraid that is impossible. It is true that I made a set of Dragonballs, but there can be only one wish...then the planet will be destroyed. They are a last resort."  
  
"A last resort for what?" Maron asked.  
  
"The Kazoku." Seruri said before Bass could answer. "A band of three warriors, who killed for pleasure. They were terribly powerful, many warriors died fighting them. However, about eighty years ago, my husband, our team, and myself were sent by King Vegeta himself, and Bass and a band of Nameks were sent by Guru to assist the great Kai in his efforts. After an exhaustive battle, our.our team's were." she lowered her head as images came flashing back to her.  
  
Bass walker over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "The Kazoku are savages, they killed our friends.all of them.Seruri was unconscious, Kai was exhausted, Tomo and I were fighting them with everything we had, but they were just playing with us.smiles on their faces, laughing.they had the advantage over us, we had no chance. But.then, when we used up our last ounce of strength, the moon of the planet we were fighting on, a moon that only shows itself once every hundred years, came out. I had no idea what was going on, but I saw a smile cross Tomo's face as he looked up and transformed into an amazingly powerful ape, and he was able to defeat the Kazoku. It was incredible that such a huge being could be so fast, and in control of its movements. However, the moon fell before we were able to destroy their bodies. So Kai put them under a spell, and sealed them in this planet. The holy water I created kept us young and powerful. They still have enough power to destroy us, but we would hold them off long enough for someone to make a wish, destroying the planet and killing everyone on it." The Namek said grimly.  
  
Jinja's eyes began to tear up, but she held them back. Seruri led them inside where Bardock and Tomo were exchanging stories, and offered everyone something to eat. Trunks told Bardock about the situation and the young Saya-jin walked over to Jinja and gave her a long hug. Suddenly the ground began to shake, and the sky turned a bright blue. Everyone ran outside to see what was going on.  
  
"Oh no! My blast, the gravity must have pulled it back in!" Tomo thought as he saw the ki blast fall with a loud crash into the horizon.  
  
Bass looked on, fearing the worst, trying to concentrate on the ki below. Bardock looked down, as he felt an enormous power rising. Soon everyone else felt it. Even little Purum. "Seruri! Get to the Dragonballs, we'll hold them off, our time has come!" Bass yelled as he powered up.  
  
Tomo followed and the Z warriors were impressed, "It would be best if you got out of here as soon as possible. This planet's time is up." Tomo said sadly.  
  
Bardock became angry, "Hey, Tomo, tell your wife that there is no need to summon the dragon. I will take care of these punks!"  
  
Tomo and Bass turned quickly at the half Saya-jin with their faces in awe, "Surely you sense their power Bardock!" Tomo finally said.  
  
He smiled confidently, "Yeah, they aren't too bad, but I haven't even powered up yet."  
  
'Incredible, it looked like he was under strain because of the increased gravity, but it seems his body is used to it already.' Bass thought to himself.  
  
Tomo turned to Bardock, "I hope you aren't underestimating them...are you sure you can beat them?"  
  
Bardock closed his eyes and sensed their power, he nodded slowly and quickly turned Super Saya-jin. Trunks, Pan, and Jinja did the same.  
  
".Un..be..lievable." Tomo uttered.  
  
Bass was speechless as he felt their power. He just grabbed Tomo and Maron and walked back in awe. 'We may have a chance...their ki...I've never felt anything like this before.' He thought, but then remembered the Kazoku, his excitement turned into doubt.  
  
Seruri landed back with Bass and Tomo, with a backpack full of Dragonballs, "Just in-" she began to say but her mouth dropped, "Legendary.Super.Saya- jins?"  
  
Tomo nodded, his face emotionless. It quickly changed, as did Bass's and Seruri's. Maron looked at the three warriors, their faces cringing in anger and hatred. The Namek's fangs appeared from his mouth as he ground his teeth. The hair on the Saya-jins bodies stood on end, their tails fluttering madly. They began cursing under their breath, remembering all their friends that suffered under the Kazoku's malice.  
  
Suddenly, Seruri's face turned from anger and hatred into horror, "Oh no! Where is Purum!!!" she yelled.  
  
Tomo clenched his fists as his eyes met with his son's. The little Saya-jin was running from the three figures flying towards them. He saw one of the faces in the sky light up, a menacing smile crossing its face. Tomo looked on in shock as the figure raised its arm and threw an enormous blast at his young son.  
  
"PURUUUUM!!!" Tomo, Seruri, and Bass yelled in terror, all at once.  
  
Purum turned as he felt the heat of the blast draw closer to him, but a tall figure appeared in front of it, and like before, slammed the blood red blast into space.  
  
The three figures set down no more than ten meters from Bardock, his smoking arm still up in the air where it knocked the ki blast away.  
  
"Impressive...no one has ever blocked my blast before, you will be the first to feel my wrath." the youngest of the three said as he looked at Bardock under the locks of hair covering his eyes.  
  
"I am Bardock...a Saya-jin from Earth. I came here to resurrect my friend, you should go back to where you came from before you get hurt!" He said slowly as Purum ran behind his parents, tears running down his face.  
  
The largest of the Kazoku almost lunged at Bardock, but the youngest held out his arm and he stopped obediently, "Sofu, Sofu, patience my burly brother...we will kill them soon enough."  
  
Tomo had to stop himself from losing control and firing into their direction. Bass locked eyes with Tomo and shook his head. Seruri grabbed his one arm, with Purum holding tightly on his other.  
  
"Jinja, Trunks, Pan...you guys relax, I'll take care of these guys." Bardock said confidently.  
  
"I am Mago...leader of the Kazoku clan, the big one to my left is Sofu...and this is my lovely sister, Mei. Bardock...is it? You put too much faith in your own power, nevertheless...we will destroy each and every one of you...one by one if you'd prefer." Mago explained as his hand periodically brushed the white hair from his face.  
  
As Bass looked on, the Kazoku disappeared, their ki suddenly moving quickly around Bardock. The old Namek looked on in shock as he noticed Bardock moving so quickly, that to the untrained eye, it would appear that he wasn't moving at all. "The battle that will decide the universe's...fate has begun." he thought 


End file.
